


If I Could Save You

by UnderHisSkin



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Blood and Injury, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Injury Recovery, Kissing, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderHisSkin/pseuds/UnderHisSkin
Summary: Troy has been away from the ranch for weeks.When he finally comes back, he's wounded.





	If I Could Save You

The clinic door opens forcibly, Troy is being dragged inside by two of his guys. You're surprised to see him  since you haven't seen him in weeks, his face is covered in blood.

"Let me go, it's my eye, goddammit, I can still walk!" Troy shakes them off. "Go watch **them**!" Troy point to the door, ordering them to leave as he holds his other hand over his bleeding eye.

"What happened?" you ask horrified once they leave and it's just the two of you. You quickly grab some bandages from the cabinet.

"She stuck a spoon in my fucking eye!" Troy moves his hand away, revealing more of the gruesome injury. You look at it with slight disgust and pity. The only reason you were even working at the clinic is to be away from home, blood actually makes you squeamish.

Troy takes a seat on the exam table, you walk over to him and start by wiping the blood off his face, you try and do it as gently as you can, afraid to hurt his beautiful face any further. Troy bites his lip in agony but doesn't complain.

"Did you just say a spoon? What the fuck?"

"I told you before, Y/N; the people out there-they're dangerous".

"This is going to hurt even more" you warn Troy as you start sterilizing the area. He flinches at the first contact of the medical pad with his face, his knuckles turning white as he clenches his knee.

"I missed you" Troy tries to distract himself from the pain by talking. He touches your waist, reminding you you've also missed him, but you don't respond and you try to avoid his gaze, you're still upset with him for leaving.

"Look, I'm sorry I couldn't get Jeremiah to take care of your dad. He said we need every man we got".

You tap him on the face a little harder this time, to make it sting "My _father_ is no man".

There's rumbling and talking coming from outside, but you don't let it distract you, you need to focus. Once you finished, you hand Troy two pain killers "Better take these" you advise. Troy looks up at you and swallows the pills.

_The apocalypse only made worse a very bad situation for you, you were stuck here on the ranch with your step-dad._ _You asked Jeremiah to move to another house to stay away from him but he refused again and again._

_One night you decided to leave the ranch, and Troy caught you. You both connected over your similar family situation and Troy convinced you to stay. He said he'd talk to Jeremiah, but soon after that he left the ranch for some mission you knew nothing about. This is the first you've seen of him in 3 weeks. While he was away things got even worse, your step-dad has become impossible to be around._

"Good to go" you say once you bandage him up, you turn away and dispose of your gloves.

"I'm sorry I left, we had important work to do" he tries to appease.

"I'm sure you did" you answer without looking back at him.

You can feel Troy is walking towards you but you still don't turn around to face him. He grabs your arm, gently, but you have bruises all over so you groan in pain slightly when he touches you, it dosent go unnoticed.

"That motherfucker! I swear to God when we are done with our new guests I'm putting a bullet in him" Troy slams his hand on the table.

"If I wasn't such a coward I'd do it myself" you confess.

"You're not a coward, Y/N. You are one of the bravest people I know. I'll take care of it, I promise you" troy hold your hand, doing his best to comfurt you but he wasnt here, he has no idea.

"That's what you said last time, Troy. Do you even care what I've been through while you were away?"

Youlook up at him, you want him to see the pain in your eyes, see what he left you with.

"Of course I do, Y/N. I thought about you every day and I felt like shit for leaving you here with that scum. I'm going to fix it, banish him or kill him" He presses his forehead to yours, it's been so long since you've seen him, smelled him, you missed his comforting voice and the feeling of safety his body gives you.

"Jeremiah won't allow it, they're friends".

"I don't care. I'm not going to watch you get hurt anymore" Troy's tall frame comforts you as he leans his chin against your head, planting a kiss on your forehead. He then kisses you, his hands on both sides of your face as you give into the soft touch of his lips against yours.

You break apart when you hear people approaching from outside. Troy sneaks in another kiss to your upper lip, you smile, he always does that.

A few of the militia guys come back. Troy stays beside you, his hand on your lower back. He's not hiding you from them and that makes your heart skip a beat.

"We need you" Mike tells him.

"Yeah" you know what Troy is thinking; they can't do anything right without him.

Troy turns to you before leaving "I love you" he whispers. "I will finish this tonight, no one is going to hurt you ever again" he promises and you believe him.


End file.
